A Week In The Life Of Service Drone Bob!
by Innocent-Raped-Minds119
Summary: Find out what Service Drone Bob has to deal with on a daily basis at work!!chap 2 up! Bob's in a tight and humilating situation today! and the tallest are the first to find him!
1. Default Chapter

A week in the life of Service Drone Bob  
  
Entering the gargantuan lounge of the Massive we see several Irkens being Served by table drones.These are regular Irkens without emotions, only born to serve. But then we happen to have the ones that didn't quite turn out right.*Zoom in on SERVICE DRONE BOB!  
  
This is perhaps a most special case in the servicing staff of the Massive. Somehow the machines to which our little Bobby was born avoided deleting his emotions.. leaving him a rather depressed, disturbed and unhappy little Irken.Now we show you what it's like in his miserable little life.  
  
(Bob's p.o.v.) Day in day out, I serve these Irkens, higher ranking than I. It's quite degrading having a table strapped to my back.My Medicare hardly ever covers my bills for back problems.. Oh Look, someone needs a refill. *Splashes juice in guy's face* "Lick it up! I quit!"  
  
Again, I toss my sign in card to the floor only to hear the approach of a floating view screen in which the Tallest appear whom I'm supposed to worship and obey. I hear Red's angry voice. He wants me to pick up my sign in card and resume my services for the much better Irkens that me. I refuse. Purple reminds me snidely that I could always be used for other purposes with a wicked grin. I shudder and pick up my card than walk towards my 6 square feet of apartment which houses me every night. Soon I am in my bed clothes with Irken insignia and I pick up my journal. I open it and with a pen, I write about the day's woes. "Today, I was subjected to a horrible act. Several male Irkens subjected me to doing a strip tease, which is pretty hard considering I have a table strapped to my back. Since I couldn't remove the sleeves they cut them off with a pair of scissors leaving me shirtless for the remainder of the day.One guy even pinched my butt. *Shudders* Need I remind you, oh loyal diary, that this is almost an entirely male populated planet..? Oh well. At least I got the phone number of that cute slant eyed exotic Irken female wrote on my chest. My dear sweet Invader Vanilla..*swoons* I shall never wash my chest again. Crud. just spilled coffee all over my front. *Sigh* The writing is no longer legible. Might as well get the cleansing chalk. Service Drone Bob signing out."  
You like..? Want more..?  
  
TEEEELLLL MEEEEEE!!!  
  
Goes to beat the crap out of Tommy Pickles, which should be considerably easy 


	2. Week in the life 2

A Week In The Life Part 2  
  
Bob wakes up and looks at the ceiling with a new cloud of hope in his mind. He looks out his port hole window then sighs..  
  
"Another day. maybe I'll get the raise I asked for this time.."  
  
He walks down to the sewing room to pick up his new uniform to replace the one destroyed while in his PJ's and scratching his behind as he walks out his door yawning.  
  
Bob carefully walks up to the elevator and tries to step in but a group of Sir units commandeer the elevator before he can step in.  
  
"Great. Stairs here I come." He mutters sarcastically.  
  
An Invader walking by whistles at Bob. It's Invader Squidge. The homosexual pervert always trying to get into poor Bobby's pants.  
  
"Shut up, Squidge. They forced me to do it, and you know it."  
  
Squidge winks "Yeah, whatever sweetie! I'll put in a good word for ya with the Tallests if you visit me tonight!" he zooms upstairs for his training.  
  
Bob bunches his fists up as he approaches the room where the uniforms are made. "ass hole."  
  
Finally he finds a package with his name on it. "Ha. Hope it looks better than the last outfit." rips it open and finds and finds a pink shirt with a bright red heart in the middle and a painted imprint of lipstick on the crotch area.  
  
"The guys are gonna pay for this.." Puts it on and embarrassedly walks back upstairs where all the other irkens turn and laugh or smirk in his direction.  
  
Soon Bobby is ready for work all strapped into his nice comfy table hat. yeah right.  
  
Bob growls at everyone who stares at his uniform too long, and slams drinks down onto tables, when he finally comes to the popular table.  
  
A big strong male irken stands up holding a satin bikini thong. He is known as Superior ranking Invader Marqi.  
  
"Hey Bobby.." He smirks "Want to try this on for me..?"  
  
Bob shakes his head timidly.. "No, of course not you jerk." He murmurs under his breath.  
  
Another Invader named Hilffe speaks up. "Hey boss, I thought I just heard him call you a jerk..We can't have that, can we..?"  
  
Marqi looks at Bob, then smiles "Nope, not at all" and picks Bob off carrying him to the bathroom; Hilffe following close behind.  
  
Soon our dear Bob finds himself stuck halfway in the toilet, his lower body lodged in the piping.  
  
"Help! Anybody! I'm stuck!!"  
  
This goes on for 5 hours.  
  
Finally we see the Tallest walk into the bathroom to groom their antennae and other frivolities, when they hear meek whimpering coming from a stall.  
  
Red perks up "What in the hell..?"  
  
Purple quivers "What if it's another one of those gavarian jelly fish aliens that crawl into people's toilets and attaches itself to you're butt..?!"  
  
Red sighs.. "Don't be silly, Pur..We put filters on the sewage pipe output valves so that wouldn't happen, remember..?  
  
Purple remains unconvinced and walks with red towards the stall and Red opens it and gasps..  
  
"Gee. What have we here."  
  
Purple Giggles "We really should supply the bathrooms with plungers, Red."  
  
Bob looks up at them tearfully and utters a pathetic moan..  
  
"Oh fine. We'll get you out, Bob." Red grimaces at him after saying this. And grabs his arms tugging at him.  
  
"Really, do you think you could give me a hand, Pur?" Red remarks  
  
Purple glares at him "Ok whatever" he grabs Red's waist and begins tugging as well which sends Bob into a fit of cries because of his cramped up body being pulled and tugged on.  
  
"Crud..Pur, would you get a maintence technician down here fast, and tell him to bring a laser and electricn iron saw..?  
  
Purple giggles at bob's misfortune..  
  
"This is gonna be all over the news tomorrow." and rushes off  
  
weee..I'll continue the rest of the second day in bob's week soon..  
  
but now.. I have carpal tunnel syndrome.grr..*bites at hands* 


End file.
